


Compromises

by fanofdenial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, House Hunting, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofdenial/pseuds/fanofdenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly-wed Draco and Hermione learn the value of compromising through their search for their first home together. Rated T for some suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Your OTP go house hunting (Dialogue) "Are you wearing my dressing gown?" / (Song) In the air tonight- Phil Collins. / (Item) Silver spoon. / (Quote) You exist only in what you do- Federico Fellini. / (Word) Hazzar!

"Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" Draco pouted from where he lay next to Hermione. As he gazed up at the clear blue sky and dug his feet into the sand all the while listening to the crashing waves, Draco felt as though he could no longer be happy anywhere else. He and Hermione were on their honeymoon, and they had both fallen in love with Australia, with its wildlife, sprawling beaches, hot weather, and equally exciting urban sprawls.

"Maybe not," Hermione replied unexpectedly.

Draco sat up in confusion. From his higher vantage point, he was able to examine her face carefully, and came to the conclusion that she was serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we settle down here? We have to go house hunting either way, why not do it here?" She replied matter-of-factly.

"But what about our jobs, our friends...our lives?" Draco protested, though part of him was thrilled at the notion.

"Draco dear, we're wizards," Hermione replied emphatically. Draco had the distinct feeling that she was trying not to sound condescending. "We can apparate just as well from Australia as we can from England."

"I love you!" Draco exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement. "Let's start house hunting tomorrow. I'll book a few appointments tonight."

xxxxx

They both slept soundly that night, eager to take this next step in their new life together.

What should have been a wonderful experience turned out to be a nightmare. When Hermione and Draco had first started dating, there had been many sceptics. Not just because of their history, but because they both had such forceful personalities. It soon became clear that miraculously, their personalities usually complimented each other, but their differences were magnified in this endeavour.

She liked carpets. He despised them. He wanted to live in a rural setting. She liked urban. He wanted modern. She liked classic. At every house, they bickered over some feature, which inevitably turned into a vicious argument in which they each attacked one-anothers character. The real estate agent looked about ready to cry. Hermione was in fact doing just that. Draco had become increasingly surly as the day had passed. By the end of it, Draco and Hermione weren't speaking, and they certainly hadn't found a house.

When they had returned to their hotel room, Draco told Hermione that he was going to go for a walk, in part because he needed to clear his head, but also because he could tell that she wanted to be alone to cry. After an appropriate amount of time, he returned to their room in much better spirits. The walk had not only distanced him physically; out on the beach with the sound of the lapping waves and the warm feeling of sand between his toes, it was hard for Draco to remember why they had gotten so worked up and he had been able to put the day more in perspective. Buying a house was a big step, they needn't have rushed it. He vowed to make amends.

"Hermione love, I've been thinking that it would be a nice night to go out for dinner. Someplace fancy. What do you say?"

Hermione too seemed to have come to her senses. Though her face was blotchy, her smile was radiant. "I think that would be lovely," she replied happily. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

xxxxx

"I'd grab a sweater if I were you, there's a bit of a chill in the air tonight," Draco said as he checked her out—she was wearing the dress she knew he loved most.

Draco had chosen a high-end French restaurant for their date.

"My my, you really pulled out all the stops didn't you?" Hermione commented as she examined her cutlery and linen napkin. Picking up her gleaming spoon, she announced, "Real silver!" Sounding distinctly impressed.

"Only the best for you my dear," Draco said charmingly. Hermione smiled across at him lovingly before growing serious.

"You know Draco, I did some thinking this evening too. There's one house that I think we could compromise on. I wasn't crazy about the stainless steel appliances or the location but I know that you didn't like the outer structure or all the carpeting on the second floor. The only thing is that I know we both agree that the fireplace was absolutely hideous but—"

"—it shouldn't be a a problem," Draco interjected. "We are both wizards after all!" He grinned impishly at his clever use of her own words. "I'm sure that we can make that fireplace more to our liking."

"Hazzar!" Hermione joked. Then, as usual, she began planning and talking a mile a minute. "We should schedule another appointment with Lena to take us to the house again. Maybe we should bring a bottle of wine as a peace offering since after today, she probably never wants to see us again. We'll need to contact everyone and inform them of our change of address, especially our employers..."

As Draco watched her animated chatter, the way her cheeks became flushed and her eyes glowed brightly with her sincerity and passion, he felt as though he were falling in love with her all over again.

One month later...

"Are you wearing my dressing gown?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Yep!" Hermione replied coyly. Dancing over to him seductively, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "And guess what."

"What?" Draco asked breathlessly, willing himself not to lose concentration as she drew his focus to several different places—the back of his head, where she had tangled her hands in his hair, his ear, which she was currently nibbling on, his abdomen, against which hers was pressed flush—"I'm wearing your dressing gown—and nothing else!" Hermione breathed. That said, she pushed him back on the bed and began to kiss down his bare chest, sending thrills through him. When he couldn't contain himself any longer, Draco flipped her over so that she was on her back with him hovering over her. Grinning, he said,

"You know, there's this saying that goes, 'You exist only in what you do.'" Waggling his eyebrows, he undid the tie on his dressing gown, baring her to him. Planting a kiss on her breast, he continued naughtily, "I guess that means that I only exist in you."

Hermione's giggles made them incredibly aware of how they were currently connected, prompting them to begin the magical dance that only they knew how to do perfectly with one another.

The next morning, when they had both awakened, Hermione rolled her beautiful naked body over to face him and said, "Yep. I really like the new house. Now that we've investigated the bedroom thoroughly, what say you we find another room?"

Grinning, Draco suggested, "How about the kitchen?"

"Sounds good to me!" Hermione replied eagerly. "You know I don't like the modern look, but those counter tops are excellent for...certain things..."


End file.
